The present invention relates to a support device for a dentist's drill.
Tooth drilling or milling operations are normally performed by guiding the drill freehand. This technique is imprecise and leaves room for errors which become critical if the milling of the teeth is performed as part of the preparation for a prosthesis, which consists of milling the tooth (or teeth) in such a way as to cut them down to the shape of a conical stump over which the dental prosthesis is fitted. In this type of operation it is essential that high precision be guaranteed in forming the conical walls of the teeth.
Support devices for dentist's drills have previously been proposed which make it possible to set the working axis of the drill in a predetermined direction and maintain the working axis constantly parallel to itself during use.
Examples of such devices are contained in documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,462, U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,469 and FR-A-2 166 240.
From the German document DE-A-3 500 921 there is known a device having an articulated arm with two articulated quadrilateral devices disposed in series with one another, connected to a fixed support base by means of a hinged joint and carrying attachment means for a dentist's drill.